Back where we started
by nice-one and smile1 UNITED
Summary: DONE!!! It's a R/J!!! The story begins with Rory and Dean as a couple, but will they stay together ??? Or will Rory change her mind and choose Jess ??? Or will they all end up alone.........READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! ENJOY!!!
1. Study session

WE'RE BACK!!! This is the second story that me and nice-one have written together so we hope you guys like it. And it's a R/J of course!!! I also have some bad news nice-one had decided to put her pen down for a while. She doesn't have the inspiration to write anymore, for now at least. But don't worry she'll be back. So until then you'll just have to do with her other stories which are all GREAT!!! So check them out when you have the time. You can check mine out too, but they're a little darker than hers. I guess, not all of them. They are all R/J's too, just like hers, so check them out if you want too. It's kind of hard to explain what the stories are about. Anyway thanks for reading this and don't forget to REVIEW!!! We LIVE for reviews!!! THANKS!!!  
  
*~*~*Bye, smile :-) and *nice*-one  
  
Rory entered the diner. Jess was standing behind the counter. Rory felt a little uncomfortable, because she was wearing a dress. She had a date with Dean later. She saw her mom sitting at the counter, having another argument with Luke. She walked towards her mom.  
  
R: ''Hi mom.''  
  
L: ''Hi honey.''  
  
Then she continued her argument with Luke. Rory sat down next to her mom. She looked at Jess, but he looked away. Rory sighed. Jess was acting distant. Rory looked at her mom. Still arguing............  
  
R: ''Hey Jess. Coffee now, please.''  
  
J: ''Your wish is my command.''  
  
Rory heard the sarcasm in his voice. He gave her her coffee.  
  
J: ''So.........I noticed you were wearing a dress........ What's that all about ?''  
  
R: ''Not like it's any of your business, but I'm having a date with Dean.''  
  
J: ''Well, it looks good on you.''  
  
R: ''Was that a compliment ?''  
  
J: ''If you want it to be.''  
  
R: ''Yeah well, don't get used to it.''  
  
J: ''I won't. I mean you in a dress every day please.''  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
R: ''O I gotta go.''  
  
J: ''Still going to help me with my homework ?''  
  
R: ''No, I have a date.''  
  
J: ''With Dean. What about after your date ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know.''  
  
J: ''You don't know or you don't think Dean will let you ?''  
  
R: ''Dean has nothing to do with it.''  
  
J: ''If you say so.''  
  
R: ''All right I'll help you after my date.''  
  
J: ''That's all I'm asking.''  
  
R: ''Bring your books this time.''  
  
J: ''O studying requires book ? Now you tell me.''  
  
R: ''Whatever, bye.''  
  
Jess watched her leave.  
  
She walked to the park. She was supposed to meet Dean there. Rory sat down on a park bench. She was ten minutes early, because she didn't wanna spend any more time with Jess. She looked up and saw Dean standing in front of her.  
  
D: ''Hey.''  
  
He gave her a kiss.  
  
R: ''Hey, you're early.''  
  
D: ''So are you.''  
  
R: ''I know.''  
  
Dean sat down next to her.  
  
D: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing.....Well, since we're both early let's go do something.''  
  
D: ''Luke's coffee ?''  
  
R: ''No !.......I already had coffee.''  
  
D: ''Ah.''  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
D: ''It's Jess, isn't it ?''  
  
R: ''What's Jess ?''  
  
D: ''You don't wanna go to Luke's because of him.''  
  
R: ''No, I just...............I just had coffee.''  
  
D: ''Sure.''  
  
He obviously didn't believe her.  
  
R: ''Why does every conversation we have, has to be about Jess ?''  
  
D: ''You tell me ?''  
  
R: ''There's nothing to tell.''  
  
D: ''Fine, then let's go to Luke's.''  
  
R: ''I don't wanna, let's go watch a movie.''  
  
D: ''Well I do..........I knew it !''  
  
R: ''Dean. Why are we always fighting when we're around each other ?''  
  
D: ''Oh, I don't know. Does the name Jess ring a bell ?''  
  
R: ''No, we're just friends, you don't have to be jealous.''  
  
D: ''So now I'm jealous ?''  
  
R: ''Dean, I don't wanna have this conversation with you. If it means so much to you then we'll drink coffee at Luke's.''  
  
D: ''That's not the point Rory.''  
  
R: ''Then what is the point ?''  
  
D: ''You really don't get it, do you ?''  
  
R: ''Get what ? Get that you're jealous ? I do.''  
  
D: ''You know what ? Forget about our date. I'm leaving.''  
  
He got up and walked away.  
  
She closed her eyes for a second. The she got up and went back to the diner. When she saw Jess he had a confused look on his face.  
  
R: ''Well, the date's over. Plenty of time for your homework now.''  
  
J: ''I'm not complaining, but what happened ?''  
  
R: ''I don't wanna talk about it. What homework do you have ?''  
  
J: ''Math.''  
  
R: ''Good.''  
  
J: ''No, not good.''  
  
R: ''It will be good.''  
  
J: ''I'll take your word on that.''  
  
She smiled and Jess went upstairs to get his book. And then she decided to go after him. Upstairs she saw Jess going through some books.  
  
J: ''Damn it.''  
  
R: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
Jess looked up.  
  
J: ''I can't find my math book.''  
  
R: ''I'm sure you're real upset about that.''  
  
She stopped in front of Jess' bookcase. She scanned his books with her eyes and smiled.  
  
R: ''Since when is Math English Literature ?''  
  
She grabbed his math book and turned around finding herself staring into Jess' eyes. He smirked.  
  
J: ''Should have figured that you would find it. I mean you do go to Chilton after all.''  
  
R: ''Yep, I go to Chilton and get good grades so that I can help you find your math book.''  
  
J: ''You said it not me.''  
  
R: ''Let's go study.''  
  
She headed for the door.  
  
J: ''Whatever you say teach.''  
  
Jess followed her with his hands in his pockets. Downstairs they sat down at an empty table. She opened his books.  
  
R: ''So what's the problem ?''  
  
J: ''Math is the problem. Do you want coffee ?''  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''We're here to study, not to drink coffee.''  
  
J: ''I know. First we'll drink coffee and then we'll study.''  
  
He got up to get the coffee. Rory looked in his book. It was easy. Jess came back with the coffee and sat down again. She looked up.  
  
R: ''Thanks. Now, what's your problem with Math ?''  
  
J: ''You know, the whole Math thing.''  
  
R: ''Just look at the assignment. It looks like it doesn't make sense at all, but it does. If you just................''  
  
She looked up at Jess, who was staring at her.  
  
R: ''What ? Does my hair look funny ?''  
  
J: ''Now that you mention it, it's doing this weird hanging straight down thing.''  
  
R: ''Ha ha, very funny.''  
  
She concentrated on the assignment again. After a while she looked up at Jess to see if he was still staring at her. And he was.  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''What do you mean what ?''  
  
R: ''You're staring.''  
  
J: ''No, I wasn't.''  
  
R: ''Yes, you were.''  
  
J: ''You have a huge ego, don't you ?''  
  
R: ''What ? Why ? No I don't !''  
  
J: ''Yes you do.''  
  
R: ''I have the smallest ego in the world. I just don't like it when people stare at me.''  
  
J: ''You don't mind when Dean's the one who's staring.''  
  
She looked down and sighed.  
  
R: ''Jess..............''  
  
J: ''You want me to stop staring ?''  
  
She met his eyes.  
  
R: ''Yes.''  
  
J: ''Okay, if that's what you want.''  
  
R: ''It is.''  
  
J: ''..............I'll stop.''  
  
R: ''Good. Now make the assignment  
  
She handed him a pen. Jess looked at the assignment and answered it.  
  
J: ''1210.''  
  
R: ''You don't need me to tutor you.''  
  
J: ''You're right I don't.''  
  
R: ''Then why did you ask ?''  
  
J: ''To mess with you I guess.''  
  
Suddenly Rory couldn't stand Jess. He did this on purpose to 'mess' with her and Dean. She got up and grabbed her stuff.  
  
J: ''Where are you going ?''  
  
He got up too.  
  
R: ''Home. You don't need me, remember ? You just wanted to mess with me.''  
  
J: ''What ? Rory...........''  
  
He gently grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving.  
  
J: ''What are you talking about ?''  
  
R: ''You wanted to mess with me and Dean, didn't you ? You wanted me and Dean to fight. Why ? Do you like seeing him mad ?''  
  
J: ''I.........eh............I'm sorry Rory. I...............''  
  
She pulled her wrist free.  
  
R: ''Forget it.''  
  
J: ''Sorry. I don't like fighting with you. I was just joking about messing with you. I really do need your help with Math. I just memorised this page.''  
  
Rory crossed her arms.  
  
R: ''Whatever.''  
  
J: ''Rory I'm sorry. I don't like bag boy.''  
  
R: ''Dean !''  
  
J: ''Dean okay. I promise not to make bag b........sorry Dean mad anymore okay ? Try at least. Does that make you happy ?''  
  
She didn't smile or look at him.  
  
R: ''Yeah. Did you really memorize this page ?''  
  
He smirked.  
  
J: ''Uhuh.''  
  
R: ''You're weird.''  
  
J: ''This coming from a girl who gets happy when she sees a cup of coffee.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, well can't live without coffee.''  
  
Jess put his hands in his pockets and observed Rory for a while. She felt uncomfortable and avoided his eyes.  
  
R: ''It's getting late, I better go.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, nine o'clock, late.''  
  
R: ''I promised my mom that I would be home on time.''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''So you're not just avoiding me ?''  
  
R: ''No, I just have to go home.''  
  
J: ''Whatever you say.''  
  
R: ''Drop it Jess.''  
  
J: ''You need a ride ?''  
  
R: ''Only if you promise not to talk about Dean.''  
  
J: ''I think I can manage.''  
  
He grabbed his keys.  
  
R: ''Let's go Dodger.''  
  
J: ''You know, it's not funny anymore.''  
  
She stuck her tong out at him. When she stepped outside she bumped into someone.  
  
S: ''Watch it.''  
  
R: ''Sorry.''  
  
J: ''Shane ?!''  
  
S: ''Hey Jess.''  
  
J: ''What are you doing here ?''  
  
S: ''You know.''  
  
She winked and licked her lips. Rory felt sick. Shane............and Jess ?  
  
R: ''Jess, I'm going to walk home.''  
  
She started to walk away.  
  
J: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, you go have fun with Shane.''  
  
S: ''Who's that girl ?''  
  
J: ''Rory wait.''  
  
S: ''Jess !''  
  
R: ''Bye Jess, nice to meet you Shane.''  
  
She felt like crying. What was that all about ? Suddenly she heard Jess calling her name.  
  
J: ''Rory wait !''  
  
She turned around.  
  
R: ''Just go back to your girlfriend Jess........ I know the way home.''  
  
J: ''I know you do.''  
  
They started to walk again.  
  
J: ''Are you jealous ?''  
  
R: ''What ?! No ! You can't just leave her there Jess.''  
  
J: ''I know.''  
  
R: ''Listen I'll be fine.''  
  
J: ''You're jealous.''  
  
R: ''I'm not.''  
  
J: ''All right, you're not.''  
  
She stopped walking.  
  
R: ''Go back to her. I'm going to go home and I'll call you tomorrow. I'll be fine, really.''  
  
J: ''All right.''  
  
R: ''See you tomorrow.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, bye.''  
  
Rory walked away. Jess watched her and smiled. She was jealous he knew it. 


	2. A stolen book ?

HEY!!! It's me again, well us really. Anyway sorry for not updating sooner, but we kind of had a busy week. We hope you guys like this chapter. A book gets stolen (just as the titel says) ;-) and Rory makes a big deal about it. Just read it and you'll know what happened. We also wanna thank the people who were so GREAT and left a review. THANKS!!! Please REVIEW this chapter and tell us what you think of it. We know that it's probably not the greatest story that you guys read, but it's still fun, right ? Let's see do I have anything else to say.........??? Nope.  
  
*~*~*Bye, *nice*-one and smile :-)  
  
Rory entered her house and took of her coat. It was quit. Then she remembered it, her mom had classes tonight. She had to spend the whole night alone. She walked to the refrigerator and took out a diet-coke. Then she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The only thing that was one were some boring talk shows, so she turned the TV of again. She decided to go to her to get a book. When she entered her room she saw that the whole place was a mess. Books were all over the place. Someone broke in and searched through her books ! That didn't make sense. Who would do something like that ? She couldn't help it, but the first person that came to her mind was Jess. She went back to the living room and picked up the phone. She started to dial the number of the diner.  
  
Luke: ''Hello ?''  
  
R: ''It's Rory. Is Jess in a position to answer or is he too busy with his so-called girlfriend ?''  
  
Luke: ''You sound angry.''  
  
R: ''That's because I am.''  
  
Luke: ''Ah......''  
  
R: ''Well, can I talk to him ?''  
  
Luke: ''Sure..........Hold on.''  
  
She heard Luke yell something to Jess about her being on the phone and a few seconds later he yelled something back that she didn't understand.  
  
Luke: ''He's on his way.........he just has to get dressed.''  
  
R: ''Excuse me ?''  
  
Luke: ''Just kidding.........here he is.''  
  
J: ''Hey Rory. Are you calling to tell me that you got home safe ?''  
  
R: ''No, I'm calling to accuse you of something.''  
  
J: ''Really ? Interesting.''  
  
R: ''It is actually. Guess what ? I came home and when I went into my room I found books all over the place. Someone went through my books, but I don't have to tell you that, do I ?''  
  
J: ''...........You sound mad.''  
  
R: ''Jess ! I'm being serious here.''  
  
J: ''Well, it wasn't me.''  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
J: ''Aren't you listening ? I just told you that I didn't do it. Maybe I should say it louder............. Rory I didn't do it !''  
  
R: ''It isn't funny. Everything's a mess, so whatever you took give it back.''  
  
J: ''I didn't take anything..........you don't believe me huh ?''  
  
Rory looked at the mess again. Everything seemed to be there. Except for.......  
  
R: ''Hey, did you borrow 'The Nightingale' from me ? You know, you wrote notes in the side.''  
  
J: ''Nope, I have my own copy. Why ?''  
  
R: ''It's gone !''  
  
J: ''How horrible !''  
  
He imitated Rory's voice.  
  
R: ''Stop it !''  
  
J: ''First you call me up accusing me of breaking into your room and now you're worried about a book ?''  
  
R: ''It's a great book.''  
  
J: ''Yes it is, so are you done blaming me now ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah sorry, you were just..........''  
  
J: ''The first person that came to mind ?''  
  
Rory didn't say anything.  
  
J: ''It's okay you know.''  
  
R: ''I'm sorry Jess.........it's just my mom isn't home yet and it's dark and..........''  
  
J: ''Rory it's fine. Do you want me to come over ?''  
  
R: ''No, my mom will be home soon and you have Shane.''  
  
J: ''Ah........Shane.........''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''What what ?''  
  
R: ''You said ah........Shane in a weird way. Different than you normally do.''  
  
J: ''Different ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, you didn't say yah Shane, but........ah.........Shane.''  
  
J: ''Jealous ?''  
  
R: ''No, I'm happy for you and ah.......Shane.''  
  
J: ''Rory are you sure you'll be okay ?''  
  
R: ''Yep.........my book's gone !''  
  
J: ''I know, you told me.''  
  
She wasn't sure, but she thought that she heard him laugh.  
  
R: ''It's gone ! Like in disappeared gone.''  
  
J: ''Okay hanging up now. You're freaking me out.''  
  
R: ''Whatever. O.......one more question.........are you dressed ?''  
  
J: ''What ?! Are you okay ?''  
  
R: ''Fine, answer please.''  
  
J: ''Of course I'm dressed.''  
  
R: ''Good.''  
  
J: ''Good ? Why ?''  
  
R: ''No reason.''  
  
J: ''Tell me.''  
  
R: ''Nope, gotta go, bye.''  
  
J: ''Hey Rory, are you dressed ?''  
  
R: ''God !''  
  
J: ''So when you ask me it's okay, but when I ask you I'm a perv ?''  
  
R: ''Bye Jess.''  
  
She hung up and started to clean up. When her mom came home Rory yelled that she was in her room.  
  
L: ''Wow, looks exactly like the town in that movie. What is it......eh...........Ooo I got it Twister. Except for the flying cow of course.''  
  
R: ''Ha ha. Very funny.''  
  
L: ''What happened ?''  
  
R: ''Someone sort of broke in, went through my stuff and now I don't know where 'The Nightingale' is............you know the book and I accused Jess and now I'm afraid that he's mad at me even though he says he's not and he's having Shane over........and I think I'm jealous, but I don't wanna be jealous and.......''  
  
L: ''Wow, calm down. I've got a few questions. First of all.......someone broke in ? Here in Stars Hollow ?''  
  
R: ''Yes.....and stole my book.''  
  
L: ''Why would someone steal a book ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know.''  
  
L: ''All right, second question. Who's Shane ?''  
  
R: ''Jess' girlfriend.''  
  
L: ''Ah......and you thought Jess..........''  
  
R: ''Yes, but he didn't.''  
  
L: ''So you have no idea who did this ?''  
  
R: ''No and I love that book. Jess wrote notes in the side and I wasn't done reading them yet.''  
  
L: ''Calm down. We're going to make a list of suspects and we're going to find the bastard who did this.''  
  
R: ''Mom. this isn't a joke.''  
  
L: ''I know, this is really serious.........I'm sorry.''  
  
R: ''Mom.''  
  
L: ''Sorry.......I'm serious. Now let me think, who are your enemies ? Seriously ?''  
  
R: ''Do you call this being serious ?''  
  
L: ''Yes. Who are your enemies ?''  
  
R: ''I don't think I have any.''  
  
L: ''All right, no enemies.''  
  
Lorelai pretended to write something down on an imaginary piece of paper.  
  
R: ''Mom.........''  
  
L: ''Sorry. Now.......are you having a fight with anybody ?''  
  
R: ''Not really.''  
  
L: ''Ah.''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
L: ''You said not really.''  
  
R: ''Yes.''  
  
L: ''You said that because.......''  
  
R: ''Because I had this tiny, little argument with Dean earlier.''  
  
L: ''Tiny, little argument ?''  
  
R: ''Well, maybe not tiny, but not a big one either and besides Dean wouldn't do something like that.''  
  
L: ''If you say so.''  
  
Before Rory could say anything back the phone rang and Rory answered it.  
  
R: ''Hello ?''  
  
J: ''Hey, it's me.''  
  
R: ''Jess ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, I've been thinking.''  
  
R: ''You actually have time for that ?''  
  
J: ''Just listen to me and promise that you won't get mad.''  
  
R: ''All right.''  
  
J: ''Promise ?''  
  
R: ''Yes.''  
  
J: ''I thought that maybe.......just maybe it's possible that Dean did it.''  
  
R: ''Are you starting too ?''  
  
J: ''Starting too ?''  
  
R: ''Everybody's blaming Dean, you, my mom.''  
  
J: ''For once I agree with her.''  
  
R: ''Jess......Dean would never steal a book. Why would he do that ? It's a book.''  
  
J: ''A book where I wrote in.''  
  
R: ''Sure, you wrote in it, so Dean steals it ?''  
  
J: ''He can act real jealous sometimes.''  
  
R: ''I can't believe you ! He would never do that ! You must think a lot of yourself, don't you ?! Just because you would do something like this, doesn't mean that Dean would do something like this. You know what, you and Shane deserve each other ! I can't believe I thought you were my friend.''  
  
J: ''We're friends ?''  
  
R: ''Be that way !''  
  
J: ''Rory.......''  
  
R: ''Bye !''  
  
She hung up and almost threw the phone down.  
  
L: ''Wow, I didn't think you had it in you. What did he say ?''  
  
R: ''He suspects Dean.......at least you two have that in common.''  
  
L: ''Honey, I just said........''  
  
R: ''I know what you said !''  
  
L: ''Wow........Rory sorry, maybe somebody just broke in and you lost your book. I mean we never lock the door.''  
  
R: ''I guess you're right.......sorry mom.''  
  
L: ''It's okay sweets.''  
  
Lorelai hugged her Rory.  
  
R: ''I'm going for a walk.''  
  
L: ''Okay, be back before eleven.''  
  
Rory nodded and left. She decided to go to the bridge. 


	3. I'll ask him and he'll tell me the truth...

Hey!!! We wanna THANK everyone who left a review and read this story. We hope that you guys will do the same with this chapter. We know it's kind of short and we're really sorry, but it just seemed the right place to stop. In the next chapter you'll find out what's going to happen. Don't forget to review!!!  
  
*~*~*Bye, *nice*-one and smile :-)  
  
As soon as she sat down the tears came. Everything was wrong.  
  
J: ''I didn't know that book was so special to you.''  
  
Rory didn't look up. She wanted to stop crying, but she couldn't. Jess put his hands in his pockets and just stood there, looking at her. Rory stopped crying and looked at Jess' reflection in the water.  
  
R: ''So you're just going to stand there all night looking and saying nothing ?''  
  
J: ''You're not mad anymore ?''  
  
Jess sat down next to her. He hated the way she looked sad. Normally her blue eyes were shining with life, but now they just looked sad.  
  
R: ''Where's Shane ?''  
  
J: ''I told her that I needed to get some fresh air.''  
  
R: ''You left her there ?''  
  
She smiled.  
  
R: ''She's your girlfriend Jess, you can't just leave her at the diner.''  
  
J: ''I didn't leave her, I just told her a lie.''  
  
He smirked.  
  
R: ''Oh yeah, like that's any better.''  
  
J: ''............I'm sorry for saying that about Dean.''  
  
R: ''I'm sorry Jess.........I just got mad when I saw the mess and my book was gone and........''  
  
J: ''Rory........I get it.''  
  
R: ''So why did you come here ? How did you know that I would be here ?''  
  
J: ''I didn't. But you seem to come here often.''  
  
R: ''I do........it's peaceful and quiet.''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''You know, maybe you were right.........about Dean I mean. He was kind of angry.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, but that doesn't mean that he would do something like that. I'm sorry I accused him. You know what, tomorrow we're going to buy you another copy of 'The Nightingale' and I will write notes in it again.''  
  
R: ''You would do that ?''  
  
J: ''Sure.''  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
J: ''You're welcome.''  
  
They stared at the water.  
  
R: ''I'm going to ask him.''  
  
J: ''Ask who what ?''  
  
R: ''Ask Dean if he took it.''  
  
J: ''And you think that he's just going to admit it ? Like : Yes Rory I took it, because I'm so jealous ?''  
  
R: ''Who knows ? You got your cell-phone with you ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''Can I borrow it ?''  
  
J: ''Sure.''  
  
He handed Rory his cell-phone and she dialed Dean's number.  
  
R: ''Hi, it's Rory. Listen we have to talk, meet me at the bridge in five minutes.........yes.............all right, bye.''  
  
She hung up.  
  
R: ''He's coming.''  
  
J: ''Good. Well, call me when he's gone, okay ?''  
  
He took his phone back and got up.  
  
R: ''You don't have to go. You're my friend and he just has to accept that.''  
  
J: ''I'm your friend ?''  
  
R: ''Yes.''  
  
J: ''But that doesn't mean that I have to be in the middle if a fight between you and Dean.''  
  
R: ''We're not going to fight.''  
  
J: ''Dean will get mad if he sees me, I'll just go.''  
  
R: ''If that's what you want.''  
  
J: ''Rory............''  
  
R: ''I'll call you to tell you how it went. Go keep your girlfriend company.''  
  
J: ''Are you going to bring that up again ?''  
  
R: ''No.....sorry.......I'll call you. Tell Shane I said hi.''  
  
J: ''Rory........''  
  
R: ''Sorry.''  
  
They started to laugh.  
  
D: ''What's he doing here ?''  
  
When Rory heard his voice, she stopped laughing and slowly turned around. It was Dean........... 


	4. Breaking up is hard to do and making up ...

HEY!!! Here's chapter 4!!! You'll find out what's going to happen between Dean and Rory o and Jess is there too. So go read. Please review!!! O and we wanna thank everyone who took the time to leave a review. WE LOVE YOU!!!  
  
*~*~*Bye, *nice*-one and smile :-)  
  
R: ''Dean.......you're quick........I just called you..........I mean hi.''  
  
J: ''Real smooth.''  
  
D: ''Yeah, you sounded serious on the phone. I can leave and come back in a couple of minutes so you two can finish up.''  
  
J: ''We'll need more time than that.''  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
R: ''Jess !''  
  
D: ''What did you say ?''  
  
J: ''Didn't you hear me bag boy ?''  
  
Dean approached Jess and wanted to hit him. Rory jumped in front of Dean.  
  
R: ''Dean don't, he's just joking........right Jess ?''  
  
Rory looked at Jess almost begging him to say yes.  
  
J: ''Right. I just like to see you mad.''  
  
D: ''Rory, get out of my way.''  
  
R: ''Dean.....stop. I called you, because I need to talk to you.''  
  
D: ''About what ?''  
  
He relaxed a little when Rory grabbed his arm.  
  
R: ''Actually something happened and..........''  
  
D: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Someone broke in and........''  
  
D: ''Are you all right ? Did you get hurt ?''  
  
R: ''I'm fine. My room was a mess and my book was stolen.''  
  
D: ''A book ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah........it's my favorite and I didn't finish it and.........I thought that maybe........''  
  
D: ''I stole the book ?''  
  
Rory nodded and looked at her hands, afraid of what Dean was going to do. Of how he was going to react.  
  
D: ''I can't believe you would ask me that ! Rory, I thought I knew you !''  
  
R: ''I'm sorry Dean. Just answer the question and I'll drop it.''  
  
D: ''What ?!''  
  
R: ''Dean.........''  
  
D: ''.............Okay fine. I took it..........here.''  
  
He got a book out of his pocket and threw it at Rory. Rory caught it and looked at her copy of 'The Nightingale' with shock. He stole it.  
  
R: ''You..........why ?...........It's a book.''  
  
D: ''I know, but what's so special about it ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing, it's a copy of 'The Nightingale', a book, not even in good condition, cause Jess wrote in..................it. That's it, isn't it ?''  
  
D: ''What's it ?''  
  
R: ''You're jealous of Jess, aren't you ?''  
  
J: ''So finally bag boy admits it.''  
  
D: ''Is there a reason for me to be jealous ?''  
  
He took a step towards Rory.  
  
R: ''Dean, no of course not. Me and Jess are friends, well sort of.''  
  
D: ''So that's why he wrote in your book and why you two are always hanging out ? I knew this would happen. I should have never trust you again. Not after what you did with Tristan !''  
  
R: ''I can't believe you're bringing him up again, I told you that it was a mistake.''  
  
D: ''Sure............history repeats itself.''  
  
R: ''Dean.........I can't believe you. I just said that I was sorry and that it was a mistake.''  
  
D: ''Yeah well.........I still think that you have feelings for Jess, so until you make up your mind........''  
  
Dean didn't have to say a thing. Rory knew. Dean just broke up with her. Rory felt tears in her eyes. She looked at Dean and he looked back. After a while he turned around and started to walk away.  
  
J: ''Rory.........are you okay ?''  
  
R: ''You were right, he stole my book.''  
  
J: ''I didn't mean........I'm sorry.''  
  
R: ''For what, you did nothing.........I have to go.''  
  
Rory wiped her tears away and ran to catch up with Dean, leaving Jess alone staring after her.  
  
R: ''Dean ! Wait !''  
  
Dean stopped, but didn't turn around.  
  
R: ''Please, can we talk ?''  
  
Dean turned around to face Rory. He hated the hurt look on Rory's face.  
  
D: ''Sure..........I'm real sorry Rory, I didn't wanna hurt you or get mad, it's just Jess.........''  
  
R: ''It's okay. I'm sorry...........do you think that maybe you can take what you just said back and pretend that it never happened ?''  
  
Dean smiled.  
  
D: ''You're weird Rory.''  
  
Rory smiled back at him.  
  
R: ''So, what do you say ? Please ?''  
  
D: ''Okay. I mean it would be a shame to throw our relationship away.''  
  
He kissed Rory on her cheek.  
  
D: ''Walk you home ?''  
  
Rory nodded and smiled when Dean put his arm around her.  
  
R: ''Love you.''  
  
D: ''I know.''  
  
R: ''Hey !''  
  
D: ''I love you too.'' 


	5. Doubt

Hey hey!!! We're back with chapter 5!!! We know it's really short and we apologize for that, but we just had to stop her. We hope you guys understand. O and we really love you guys for all the reviews you left us. THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Please review this chapter too and sorry again that it's so short.  
  
*~*~*Bye, *nice*-one and smile :-)  
  
The next day Rory got up late. Lorelai already left for work. Rory put on her clothes and made some coffee. She smiled at the memory of last night. Everything was all right between her and Dean. Suddenly the doorbell rang and she got up to answer the door. Figuring that it was Dean she opened the door.  
  
R: ''Hey De.........o hi Jess, what are you doing here ?''  
  
J: ''Hello to you too, so you and Dean.......?''  
  
R: ''We're back together, we straightened things out.''  
  
J: ''Good for you. I gotta go.''  
  
Jess wanted to leave, but Rory stopped him.  
  
R: ''Jess wait. What's wrong ?''  
  
J: ''Nothing.''  
  
R: ''Jess, come on, tell me.''  
  
J: ''There's nothing to tell.''  
  
R: ''Jess, come in.........please ?''  
  
Jess entered the house. They walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
R: ''Please tell me what's wrong.''  
  
J: ''I can't......''  
  
R: ''So there's something ?''  
  
J: ''I........No........never mind. Forget I ever brought it up.''  
  
R: ''There's something bothering you, isn't there ? What is it ?''  
  
J: ''Rory......if you don't see it, then.........''  
  
He got up.  
  
J: ''Just think about it and tell me when you've figured it out.''  
  
R: ''Jess.......''  
  
But Jess didn't listen to her and left the house, leaving Rory on the couch. Suddenly Dean was standing behind her.  
  
R: ''How........?''  
  
D: ''I saw Jess leaving, he left the front door open.........he looked mad. Did you guys have a fight ?''  
  
R: ''No.......well not really. I guess.''  
  
D: ''Okay.........''  
  
He sat down next to her. They sat there for a while in silence, before one of them started to talk again.  
  
D: ''Are you all right ?''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
She looked up.  
  
R: ''Yeah, I'm okay........it was kind of weird.......''  
  
D: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Never mind. Let's go do something.''  
  
D: ''All right, any ideas ?''  
  
Before Rory could answer the phone rang. She answered it.  
  
R: ''Hello ?''  
  
J: ''It's me.''  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
J: ''I'm sorry about what happened. Can you forget it ever happened ? I was just in a bad mood.''  
  
R: ''Sure, but..........''  
  
J: ''Thanks, I gotta go.''  
  
And with that he hung up. Rory was worried about him. He was acting weird. She had to talk to him. They were sort of friends and something was bugging him. She put the phone down. She knew what was bugging him, but it would only make things complicated between them. But still she had to talk to him.  
  
R: ''Dean....''  
  
D: ''Yeah ?''  
  
R: ''Is it okay if we meet at Luke's in an hour ? I have to do something first.''  
  
D: ''Sure.''  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
She got up and walked away. Dean sighed. He wasn't stupid. She was going to see Jess. He really hated that guy. Rory loved Jess even tough she wouldn't admit it to him. Were things ever going to get back to normal between him and Rory ? He doubted it. 


	6. Jerk

HEY!!! First of all we wanna thank all of you who reviewed this story and read it. And we know that the last chapter was kind of short and we're really sorry for that. And we also know that this chapter is even shorter, so that's why we updated two chapters instead of one. So we hope that you'll forgive us. Please review.  
  
*~*~*Bye, *nice*-one and smile :-)  
  
Rory was right. She found Jess at the bridge. He was smoking and staring at the water. When he looked up and saw her coming, he quickly threw his cigarette away. She smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
R: ''How's your mood ?''  
  
J: ''Better.''  
  
R: ''Good.''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''Can I ask you something ?''  
  
J: ''Sure.''  
  
R: ''Are.........are you in love with me ?''  
  
J: ''What ?!''  
  
R: ''You heard me.....''  
  
J: ''You know that's kind of a personal question.''  
  
R: ''Jess.......answer it, please ?''  
  
Jess got up and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
J: ''What do you want me to say ?''  
  
R: ''It's just a simple question.''  
  
J: ''With a not so simple answer.''  
  
R: ''Yes it is.......yes or no.''  
  
J: ''You have a boyfriend Rory, so it doesn't matter what I say, does is ?''  
  
R: ''I still wanna know.........Just tell me no and we can move on.''  
  
J: ''You would like that, wouldn't you ?''  
  
R: ''Would like what ?''  
  
J: ''Would like it if I just said no, so that you can go back to your perfect life with your perfect boyfriend.''  
  
R: ''I didn't mean......sorry. I have to go.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, go run to Dean before he gets mad.''  
  
R: ''What's wrong with you ? I asked you a question, if you didn't wanna answer it, you could have just said so instead of acting like a jerk.''  
  
J: ''Well that's a mouth full.''  
  
R: ''I'm leaving now. I'll talk to you when you're not acting like a jerk.''  
  
J: ''Whatever............I do have feelings for you.''  
  
He said the last part almost in a whisper. Rory pretended that she didn't hear that and kept walking.  
  
Jess watched her leave. He was almost sure that se heard him. Well if she was going to play this game of denial than so was he. 


	7. I wanna go

Hey!!! It's short too, but we didn't have a lot of time to write lately so please forgive us. And tell us what you think of it so far ? We'll tell you a little secret, we wrote it at school. When the classes are too boring, we write stories instead. I know not the smartest thing to do, but we're still getting good grades, so no harm done, right ?  
  
*~*~*Bye, *nice*-one and smile :-)  
  
The nest day there was a town meeting. Rory didn't wanna go, but if she didn't her mom would suspect that something was wrong and that was the last thing she wanted. At least Jess wasn't going to be there.... But as soon as and Lorelai walked in, she wanted to leave. Jess was there.......with Shane. And they definitely weren't talking. Luke was sitting behind Jess and Shane with a look of disgust on his face. Lorelai and Rory joined Luke.  
  
L: ''Make them stop Luke.''  
  
Luke shrugged.  
  
Luke: ''I tried, but it didn't work.''  
  
L: ''You want me to try ?''  
  
Luke: ''Please, I will give you all the coffee you want.''  
  
L: ''Ooo coffee.''  
  
Luke sighed.  
  
Luke: ''You're addicted.''  
  
L: ''Am not Lukey.''  
  
Luke: ''Don't call me that.''  
  
L: ''Whatever you say Luke my man.''  
  
Luke: ''Hopeless.''  
  
Lorelai tapped Jess on the shoulder.  
  
L: ''Excuse me.''  
  
Jess looked up with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
L: ''Well if you haven't noticed yet this is a public place, so I suggest you guys stop with the kissing.''  
  
Jess met Rory's eyes, but Rory looked away.  
  
J: ''Fine, we'll leave.''  
  
Jess and Shane got up and left. Rory wanted to leave too.  
  
The next morning Rory went to Luke's. She really needed coffee before she headed to school. As soon as she entered the diner, her eye fell on Jess and Shane who were making out at the counter. Rory sat down at a table on the other side of the diner. She made herself as small as possible and ordered coffee.  
  
D: ''Hey, can I join you ?''  
  
Rory looked up and saw Dean standing there.  
  
R: ''Sure.''  
  
He sat down.  
  
D: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
Rory stared into Dean's worried blue eyes and couldn't take it anymore. She hugged him and started to cry. Dean stroked her hair.  
  
D: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing, I'm just a little stressed.''  
  
She looked up at Jess. He stopped making out with Shane and stared at her. Rory quickly looked away. She turned to look at Dean.  
  
R: ''I wanna go.''  
  
D: ''Where to ? It's too early to go to school.''  
  
R: ''Bridge......, but is it okay if I go alone ?''  
  
D: ''Sure.......''  
  
R: ''I'll be at school on time, promise.''  
  
She gave him a kiss and got up. When she walked past Jess she had trouble avoiding his eyes.  
  
J: ''Rory.........''  
  
But she just ignored him and left the diner. 


	8. Do you love me ?

Hey!!! We haven't updated in a while and we know it's short and we're really sorry about that, but we updated two chapters again. We know that the story might be just like all the other Literai stories out there, but we're not going to change it. We like it the way it is. It's sweet and the ending is going to be real interesting and maybe a little disappointing to some of you. But that's just the way we wrote it. Sorry if you don't like that. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, the good and the bad and we hope that you guys will keep reviewing. THANKS!!!  
  
*~*~*Bye, *nice*-one and smile :-)  
  
She walked over to the bridge and sat down. She picket up a little stone and threw it in the lake. She stared at the sport where the stone disappeared. He had feelings for her, he told her that and she just pretended that she didn't hear him. She couldn't blame him for being mad at her.  
  
J: ''I knew you would be here.''  
  
She looked up and saw Jess standing next to her.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry.''  
  
J: ''For what ?''  
  
R: ''I heard what you said yesterday.''  
  
J: ''I know.''  
  
R: ''I didn't know what to say, that's why I.........you know.........''  
  
J: ''You don't have to explain. I get it.''  
  
R: ''Did you mean it ?''  
  
Jess looked at her.  
  
J: ''Yes.''  
  
Rory looked away quickly. He didn't even have to think about it.  
  
J: ''And you ?''  
  
R: ''What do you mean ?''  
  
J: ''Do you have feelings for me ?''  
  
R: ''I......I have Dean.''  
  
J: ''I know, but that wasn't my question.''  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
J: ''Rory.......''  
  
R: ''I love Dean.''  
  
J: ''Sure.......''  
  
R: ''Really.''  
  
J: ''All right, you love the guy, but that still doesn't answer my question.''  
  
R: ''I don't wanna lose Dean.''  
  
J: ''Is that a Gilmore way of saying that you have feelings for me ?''  
  
R: ''I guess, but.......''  
  
J: ''But what ?''  
  
R: ''I have Dean.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, you said that a couple of times now.''  
  
R: ''This is serious.''  
  
J: ''I know.''  
  
R: ''This isn't easy for me.''  
  
J: ''Yes it is. It's very simple. You decide to go on with bag boy and his together forever deal or you break up with him and give us a chance.''  
  
R: ''See, that's the difficult part.''  
  
J: ''Let me make this a little easier for you, bag boy is possessive, jealous, he doesn't trust you, he yells at you every time you do something that he doesn't agree with........''  
  
R: ''Stop it !''  
  
J: ''And let's not forget the fact that he calls you at least ten times a day.''  
  
R: ''All right, you made you point. You made it crystal clear to me what you want me to do, but Dean isn't that bad. He's a great guy, he's sweet and caring and yes he might call me ten times a day and that's a lot, but it's very sweet too. He really loves me Jess.''  
  
J: ''So ?''  
  
R: ''So ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, you're too good for this world. It's not fair to him or you if you stay with him when that's not really what you want. And yes, you'll probably hurt him when you break up with him, but at least he'll know how you really feel.''  
  
R: ''Maybe I don't wanna leave him.''  
  
Jess pretended that it didn't hurt him.  
  
J: ''Then you shouldn't break up with him. It's up to you Rory.''  
  
He got up and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
J: ''You know where to find me.''  
  
He walked away from her. Rory watched him leave. She stared at the water again. She had to go to school. When she was sure that Jess was gone, she got up and left the bridge. 


	9. A broken heart

Hey!!! We don't have much to say. We hope you like our story so far, because the end is near........only two more chapters to go....... Review please. THANKS!!!  
  
*~*~*Bye, *nice*-one and smile :-)  
  
Rory entered the house. School had been horrible. She couldn't stop thinking about Jess all day. She knew that she had to make a choice. She took of her coat, put her bag in the kitchen and picked up the phone. She was going to ask Lane for advice. She was about to dial the number, when her mom came in. Rory put the phone down. She was going to call later.  
  
R: ''Hi mom.''  
  
L: ''Hi hon. How was your day ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing special.''  
  
They sat down at the table.  
  
L: ''So, did you hear the big news ?''  
  
R: ''No, what is it ? I always have time for some gossip.''  
  
L: ''You're gonna like this one.''  
  
R: ''What is it ?''  
  
L: ''Jess broke up with his Barbie doll.''  
  
Rory looked away.  
  
R: ''Says who ?''  
  
L: ''Kirk.''  
  
R: ''And you believe him, because.........?''  
  
L: ''Because Miss Patty told him and we all know that Miss Patty is our gossip queen.''  
  
R: ''Who told Miss Patty ?''  
  
L: ''Nobody. She saw everything. Apparently Jess dumped her in the middle of the diner. It wasn't busy, just Taylor and Miss Patty.''  
  
R: ''Poor Shane.''  
  
L: ''You hate her, why would you feel sorry for her ?''  
  
R: ''I don't, but it's kind of a rude way to get dumped.''  
  
L: ''I didn't know there was a nice way of getting dumped.''  
  
R: ''You know what I mean.''  
  
L: ''Yeah, how come you're not all excited about it ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know........''  
  
But she did. Now that Jess broke up with Shane, it was her turn to take the next step. She had two choices. She could dump Dean or she had to tell Jess that she didn't wanna be with him. but that would be a lie of course.  
  
R: ''Mom.......''  
  
L: ''Yes ?''  
  
R: ''I'm going to break up with Dean.''  
  
L: ''I saw that one coming.''  
  
R: ''You're not mad ?''  
  
L: ''Of course not. If breaking up with Dean feels like the right things to do.''  
  
R: ''I think it does.''  
  
L: ''When are you going to tell him the news ?''  
  
R: ''Pretty much now. I'm going to meet him at the gazebo in ten minutes.''  
  
L: ''Well..........good luck.''  
  
R: ''I can use some of that.''  
  
She sighed and got up. She took her coat and left.  
  
When she saw Dean, she felt horrible. He was going to be so hurt. She wanted to turn around and leave, but she didn't. She had to do this.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
D: ''Hi sweetie.''  
  
He gave her a kiss.  
  
D: ''What do you wanna do ?''  
  
R: ''I wanna talk.''  
  
D: ''Ooo you look serious.''  
  
R: ''I am.''  
  
They sat down.  
  
D: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
R: ''I don't really know how to say this, but......''  
  
D: ''Say what ?''  
  
R: ''Can you please listen to me ?''  
  
D: ''Sorry, go one.''  
  
R: ''You know that things haven't been going too well between us lately and you know that I care a lot about you, you're my first love and you're very special to me, but........''  
  
She looked at him.  
  
D: ''You're breaking up with me.''  
  
He finished the sentence for her. Rory nodded at him.  
  
D: ''Because of Jess ?''  
  
R: ''Not just because of Jess. You and me are just not going to work out.''  
  
D: ''But you have feelings for him ?''  
  
R: ''Dean......that's not the point here.''  
  
D: ''Yes it is. I'm getting dumped here, so I think I have the right to know why.''  
  
R: ''I told you why, we're just not right for each other.''  
  
D: ''Oh....yeah and after this you're going to go straight to Jess.''  
  
R: ''No !''  
  
D: ''Stop lying to me Rory !''  
  
R: ''Stop yelling.''  
  
D: ''I thought you loved me.''  
  
R: ''I did, I loved you so much.''  
  
D: ''As long as you believe it.''  
  
R: Dean........''  
  
D: ''I'm sick and tired of this. You have been lying to me all this time.''  
  
R: ''No, I haven't.''  
  
Dean got up.  
  
D: ''I hope you and that diner boy are going to be very happy together, but don't come running back to me when he breaks your heart.''  
  
Rory started to cry. Dean hesitated for a moment before he turned around and walked away. Rorie cried. She knew that he was going to get mad, but she never expected that he would take it this bad. She felt sorry for Dean. The look in his eyes. It was as if his world was ending. She broke his heart and it almost broke her heart too. 


	10. Too soon

Hey everyone!!! One more chapter to go........ Anyway this one is short, so we put the last chapter up too. Please review. Thanks.  
  
*~*~*Bye, *nice*-one and smile :-)  
  
She got up and started to head towards the diner. She had to let Jess know that she couldn't be with him. Not yet, she needed more time. Before she entered the diner she wiped away her tears. When she came in she saw that the place was almost empty. Luke was standing at the counter and looked up when he heard her come in.  
  
R: ''Have you seen Jess ?''  
  
Luke: ''He's upstairs. Have you been crying ?''  
  
But Rory didn't hear him. She was already on her way upstairs. She knocked on the door of Luke and Jess' apartment.  
  
J: ''Come in.''  
  
She opened the door. Jess was reading. He closed the book when he saw her. He looked at her face. She had been crying.  
  
J: ''What happened ?''  
  
R: ''I broke up with him.''  
  
She almost started to cry again. Jess got up and walked over to her.  
  
R: ''You should have seen the look in his eyes.''  
  
She closed her eyes. When she opened them again she felt Jess' arms around her. She rested her head against his chest. He stroked her hair, just like Dean used to do. She smiled and looked up at him. Jess gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Rory didn't stop him. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and she turned her head away.  
  
J: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
J: ''Rory.''  
  
R: ''I just can't do this yet. It's too soon.''  
  
J: ''All right, I understand.''  
  
R: ''I......I gotta go.''  
  
She turned around and headed to the door.  
  
J: ''Rory.....wait.''  
  
But she was already gone. 


	11. Back where we started

Hey..........this is actually a really sad moment. The story is over and done with. We know that the ending may be disapointing to some of you, but this is really it. Maybe we'll write a follow up or something, but for now this was it. Hope you enjoyed it as much as we did. Thanks for every single review and we hope that you will review this chapter too. Keep checking out our own storied.  
  
*~*~*Bye, *nice*-one and smile :-)  
  
At home Rory went straight to her room. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. It was about six o'clock when Lorelai came home.  
  
L: ''Rory, where are you honey ?!''  
  
Rory didn't answer and waited for her mom to storm into her room.  
  
L: ''Honey......what's wrong ?''  
  
She sat down on Rory's bed with a worried look on her face.  
  
R: ''I broke up with Dean and then I went to see Jess and he kissed me and I kissed him back. And then I ran away, cause it was too soon and I......''  
  
L: ''Calm down. Everything's going to be all right.''  
  
R: ''I feel horrible, you should have seen Dean's face. He looked so heartbroken. I didn't want to hurt him mom.''  
  
L: ''I know you didn't, but it's for the best I think. Don't you feel better ?''  
  
R: ''No.......I just feel horrible.''  
  
L: ''Give it a couple of days.''  
  
Lorelai stroked Rory's hair.  
  
R: ''Thanks mom.''  
  
L: ''For what ?''  
  
R: ''For not being mad at me. I know you really like Dean and that you hate Jess.''  
  
L: ''I don't hate Jess, I just don't........know him that well. That's all. So you kissed him huh ? Is he any good ?''  
  
R: ''Mom !''  
  
L: ''Come one, you've got to give me something.''  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
R: ''You're horrible.''  
  
L: ''Well at least I made you smile. You wanna go get some coffee ?''  
  
R: ''Eh.......''  
  
L: ''Sorry, you don't have to. I forgot that Jess will be there.''  
  
R: ''No, it's fine. I really need coffee right now.''  
  
L: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
L: ''Let's go then.''  
  
The diner was almost empty when they came in.  
  
L: ''I'll go get the coffee okay, be right back.''  
  
Rory nodded and sat down at a table near the window. She curled her knees up and put her head against the window.  
  
J: ''Hey........can I join you ?''  
  
Before Rory could answer he sat down across from her. Rory kept looking out the window.  
  
J: ''So how are you feeling ?''  
  
R: ''Horrible.''  
  
She wasn't going to lie to him. There was an awkward silence between them.  
  
J: ''Listen if you want to, we can forget about the kiss.''  
  
R: ''I wanna go back.''  
  
J: ''Back ?''  
  
Rory met Jess' eyes.  
  
R: ''I wanna go back to just being friends. I really need a friend right now.''  
  
J: ''Is that what you really want ?''  
  
Rory shook her head and started to cry.  
  
J: ''Don't cry.''  
  
R: ''Don't tell me what to do.''  
  
J: ''Sorry, I didn't mean it like that.''  
  
R: ''I know, I'm sorry.''  
  
J: ''Listen, we're just going to go back to the whole just being friends thing and see what will happen between us, 'kay ?''  
  
Rory nodded and buried her head in her arms. They just sat there for a while. Rory crying and feeling lost, because she didn't know what she wanted yet and Jess confused and sad at the same time. But he couldn't make her do things that she didn't really wanna do. Jess sighed and looked at her again. They were right back where they started............. 


End file.
